The Box Containing All The Secrets and Truths
by ShyGiirl18
Summary: AU.Harry starts to wonder why his godfather is always talking with someone in secret,sending the mysterious person photos of him and his family,and evading his questions when he brings up the topic to his godfather. Trusts will be tested to the limit.


**The Box Containing All The Secrets and Truths **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary:**** Sirius raises Harry Potter with the help of one Remus Lupin. They will go through some happy times and some hard times. Especially when Harry starts to wonder why his godfather is always talking with someone in secret, sending the mysterious person photos of him and his family, and evading his questions when he brings up the topic to his godfather. All is not what it seems and Harry's trust in his family will be tested when he opens the box that contains all the secrets and truths.**

**A/n: Sorry if there are some errors, I did go over the story a few times but there still might be one error or two (more like many) that slipped by past me. Sadly at the moment I don't have a beta reader so you will just have to ignore some errors or if you are nice enough to point them to me I will change them quickly. So with further ado have a nice reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue, The Night Were Everything Started**

* * *

"_Hurry!" A frantic woman yelled to the two men that were still arguing. _

"_I don't know if we should do this. I can't do it! I'm gonna mess up somehow, I know I will. I always do!" The man with grey eyes yelled. He was starting to go into a panic attack. The other man took the greyed eyed man by the shoulders and shook him hard. Grey eyes settled with hazel eyes. The man knew he now had the attention of the other. _

"_You can do this we've gone over the plan a million times. Besides you are my brother and that's why I know everything is going to turn ok. I trust you to keep him safe," at these words the woman who was holding a baby close to her chest placed him softly in the arms of the grey eyed man, "I know this hurts so much but it's for the safety of everyone. Especially this little baby here, I love him with all my heart and this is why we are doing this." Every pair of eyes was upon said baby. Who was fast asleep in the arms of the man, oblivious of the big changes that were going around him. Big changes that in the future when he opened the box containing all the secrets and truths it would shatter his life and put it upside down. _

"_We have to keep him safe from __him__. He will kill my baby, but you can make sure that doesn't come to happen. We will keep in touch maybe not periodically but enough to reassure you that we have not been discovered." The hazel eyed man said to the other man. The woman was looking around as if looking for someone or something, although it was dark and they could barely see each other's faces. There was a slight sound coming from the trees. As if someone had stepped in a branch. The three persons that stood in a circle froze in their places at the backyard barely daring to breath. The silence that had fallen over was broken by a chirp of a bird near said trees. It was the signal. They had to get going or their plan would be discovered and all the hard work they had been going through would be for nothing._

"_Remember to apparate near this place," the hazel eyed man said trusting a piece of parchment to the other one who had to juggle the baby in his arms to get the parchment, "after that make sure you disillusion yourself quite well and knock on the door tree times. He will be there ready to activate the portkey so that as soon as you enter the place the three of you can go to the safe place. Once you make sure the baby is ok one of you can go to the ministry and give the letter to Moody. The letter contains the whole truth he will know what to do. And he will make sure that you are not incriminated in this whole fiasco that is about to happen." _

_The woman was shrinking the trunks that contained clothes, toys, and everything deemed worth to save. She was putting the last enchantment to make the trunks weight feather like when they heard the second chirp signaling that they had to go. The grey eyed man hugged the other two occupants hard and stepped back so they could say their farewells to the baby who they would not get to see for a long time. _

"_We love you so much and one day you will know why we had to make this sacrifice." The women said kissing the forehead of the baby. _

"_Make us proud little one" the hazel eyed man said before repeating the same actions of the women. _

"_Take good care of him" The women and the hazel eyed man both said at the same time to their friend whose only respond was a nod._

_They heard the pop of someone apparating and they knew it was time. The two men locked their eyes with one another, trying to pour everything into each other that was left unsaid or that couldn't be said. Finally the grey eyed man gave them a small sad smile and with a quick silent spell cast to himself he apparated away. The last thing he saw was the couple entering the house that was doomed to blowup._

_When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a dark ally. The silencing charm he had casted over himself and eventually the baby, so there wouldn't be a sound when he apparate, had now ended. Before the baby could open his mouth to cry the man had added another silencing charm. He unrolled the small piece of parchment and saw the address written on it. He crunched it up and threw in to the floor. With some movements of his wand the parchment started to burn and a few seconds later ashes laid were the parchment had once been. The man quickly fastened his cloack around him and the baby, so nobody could see the baby he was carrying although he was going to disillusion himself. No matter, he had to be very careful and would take all the precautions needed. With more movements of his wand he became invisible. He hurried away from the alley. He was relieved to see that he was near the address that was printed in the paper. He started to walk faster by the houses that were placed to his right. Counting the little numbers that were placed right above the doors 6, 7,8…he finally saw the number nine and made his way to the red house. As instructed he knocked three times repeatedly on the door. The door opened just a little so that he could fit through, the grey eyed man quickly stepped in and closed the door behind. Inside the house everything was dark. He didn't need light to know that there was someone standing to his left. He could feel a wand poking his left side. _

"_Don't worry it's me. Is everything ready?" He asked the darkness. The wand was quickly taken away and lights flooded the place. The man turned to see the amber eyes of his friend. _

"_Yes the portkey leaves in two minutes" he said holding his palm towards him. He touched the shoe just in time. They were transported to the safe house. _

"_Are you ok?" The amber eyed man asked the other._

"_Yeah, you?" said man turned his concerned grey eyes to his friend. _

"_Yes, is the little one ok too?" Both set of eyes quickly came to rest on the bundle the grey eyed man had in his arms. He took off the cloak and to the delight of both men saw the little baby sleeping. They both made their way to the house and opened it with a small drop of blood to the mat that was placed in front of the door. The door opened and the house glowed blue for a second signaling that the protection charms were now activated. Both men went up a flight of stairs to the nursery that was suited next to the room of the grey eyed man. And slowly putting the baby in the crib they deemed the lights low and left the nursery with a quick spell that would alert them when the baby would awake from the deep slumber he was in. They quietly made their way to the kitchen. The grey eyed man made a bee line for the cabinet that held the firewhiskey. Pouring himself a glass and another one for his friend he sat heavily on a chair. _

"_Here I almost forgot go give this to Moody so I won't be incriminated of something. I would do it myself but I am exhausted and I still have to unpack the things that are in the trunks" said the grey eyed man that looked like he could fall asleep any second in the table._

"_Ok I won't be gone long." The amber eyed man promised grabbing the letter and going outside to apparate. The remaining man sat for a few more minutes in the chair before downing the firewhiskey and standing up. He made his way to his room with the trunks trailing behind him and started with the horrendous task of unpacking. He was putting the last article of clothe in his closet when he heard his friend enter the house. He quickly hanged the damned shirt in his closet and made his way to the top of the stairs were he saw his friend coming up. _

"_So everything went according to the plan?" he asked his friend. The man nodded coming to rest next to him. _

"_Go to sleep you'll need it for tomorrow, babies tend to wake up early. Besides we have done all we had to do." The amber eyed friend advised the other. _

"_Alright sleep well" he said as he gave his friend a hug and turned to his room. Closing the door he transfigured his clothes to pajamas not having the energy to actually put on some. He threw himself on his bed and before his head had touched the pillow he was asleep. _

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter of my story. Review so you could tell me if you liked it or not. I hope you did, so yeah…bye!**

**~ShyGiirl18**


End file.
